Journey to the WITCHes World
by scottgrubb
Summary: 8 Normal W.I.T.C.H. fans get teleported to the world of the Guardians, beginning a wild adventure! ON HAITUS, AND PROBABLY COMPLETELY DEAD.
1. Get to know us!

A/N: I'm back! I've been really busy with health issues and pleasure trips, and our RPG's are starting to die out (hence why there hasn't been an update to M.A.G.I.C.A.L. in eons), but I promise the next part will be up soon. In the meantime, I present to you my latest devious creation. What happens when a few normal average kids (namely me and my online friends) get zapped into the magical world of W.I.T.C.H.? Well, we'll all find out together here!

Here's a glimpse of who we are and what we're gonna be up against in this crazy world:

Full Name: Scott (me!)  
Name meaning: Uh...  
Age: 21  
Birthday, March 8, 1984  
Grade: Been out of school for 3 years.  
Style: The usual male stuff  
Favorite Animal: All except cats. I have two of them, and they have this nasty habit of coming up and jumping on me when I'm not ready. --"  
Favorite food: Chicken  
Pets: 3 cats  
Siblings: 2 brothers, 2 sisters; my youngest sister is the only one still in the house.  
Favorite color: Red  
Favorite type of movie: Action  
Favorite show: W.i.t.c.h.  
Favorite book: W.i.t.c.h. All  
Favorite movie: Toy Story  
Favorite sports:Basketball, football, baseball  
Favorite flower: All  
Hobbies: Electronics, reading (though I don't do much of that anymore)  
Most cherished item: My computer  
Favorite singer: Too many to mention  
Favorite type of music: Pop  
Favorite song: Too many to mention  
Favorite instrument: Piano  
Favorite board game: Monopoly

Status in the W.I.T.C.H. dimension: I'm sorta the assistant of the group. I don't need fancy powers, my brains and muscle will see me to victory!

Name: John (the self proclaimed #1 fan of Cornelia)  
Nickname: Brat  
Age: 21  
Birthday: May 27th 1984  
Sign: Gemini  
Grade:N/A

Style: my own  
Favorite animal:Dragon, Phoenix, Yamatano Orochi. Tiger, Lion  
Favorite food:Burgers, Pizza, Ice Cream, chocolate  
Pets: parrot called elvis  
Siblings: Older brother + older sister, sister-in-law  
Favorite color: red, black  
Favorite type of movie: comedy, horror, animated  
Favorite show:Charmed, Joan of Aracadia, w.i.t.c.h, roswell, black hole high, Shaman king, Zoids  
Favorite book:manga, Comics, Resident evil series, charmed  
Favorite movie:Ginger snaps trilogy - pure awesome  
Favorite flower: Rose.  
Hobbies: Reading, writing, surfing net, watching TV, training, video games, snowboarding  
Most cherished item: LeAnn Rimes autographed things  
Favorite singer:LeAnn Rimes, Michelle branch, Nikki Webster  
Favorite band: Linkin park, evanescenes, Dream, S Club.  
Favorite type of music: Pop, Rock  
Favorite song: Too many .  
Favorite instrument: Guitar  
Ethnic backround: I'm british  
Favorite board game: monopoly  
Favorite Element:Earth, Spirit/ether,

Favorite cartoon charactor: D'uh...Cornelia of course  
Status in the W.I.T.C.H. dimension: Weapons expert, martial arts skills.

Full Name: Nino  
Name Meaning: boy,kid  
Nickname: none  
Age: 16  
Birthday: 10/19/88  
Sign: libra  
Grade: seniorhigh school  
Style: my own  
Favorite animal: all of them i guess  
Favorite food: whatever's on the table...  
Pets: none  
Siblings: lil sister  
Favorite color: blue,gray,melon,green,orange  
Favorite type of movie: comedy  
Favorite show: W.i.t.c.h., Naruto, avatar:the last airbender, one piece, poker tour ummm just to name a few.  
Favorite book: Harry Potter, w.i.t.c.h., LOTR, catcher and the rye and other books that have a good ending or a happy one  
Favorite movie: all of them i guess except drama or movies with a sad or confusing ending  
Favorite sports: basketball  
Favorite flower: sunflower  
Hobbies: i do a lil bit of everything...  
Most cherished item: i dunno?  
Favorite singer: i dunno? a lot i guess  
Favorite band: none  
Favorite type of music: j-pop, k-pop, r&b, hip hop, classical, music that makes you feel good   
Favorite song: i dunno  
Favorite instrument: don't play but if i do i'd like the violin  
Favorite Element:  
Favorite cartoon character: just name someone.

And now, the girls of the W.I.T.C.H. fan community, and the new Guardians:

Full Name: Caitlin  
Name Meaning: Pure  
Nickname: Is called Caitlin by most of her friends, sometimes called Cait by Scott (LOLZ), and sometimes Lin  
Age: 12  
Birthday: March 22, 1993  
Sign: Aries  
Grade: 7th after Summer Vacation.  
Style: Fantasy-inspired and anything she/me can find in her closet.  
Favorite animal: GIRAFFES!  
Favorite food: POTATOES!  
Pets: 4 cats named Whiskers, Tommy, Coco, and Josie. A dog named Indigo.  
Siblings: An older sister named Anya.  
Favorite color: Purple/blue  
Favorite type of movie: animated action, comedy, mystery.  
Favorite show: Spongebob, W.I.T.C.H., Teen Titans, Mew Mew Power, Case Closed, Inuyasha, Friends, and Joey  
Favorite book: W.I.T.C.H., Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, Tokyo Mew Mew, and Case Closed.  
Favorite movie: The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants and Spirited Away  
Favorite flower: (ugh, forgot what it was called)  
Hobbies: Reading, writing, surfing net, drawing, watching TV, RPGing, talking to friends, hanging with friends, listening to music, and swimming.  
Favorite singer: Kelly Clarkson and Michelle Branch  
Favorite band: S Club  
Favorite type of music: Pop and Rock  
Favorite song: Behind These Hazel Eyes, Breathe, Yeah, and You Found Me.  
Favorite instrument: DRUMS  
Ethnic backround: Dutch/European  
Favorite board game: Clue, Fact or Crap, Scattegories, and Scene It Jr.  
Favorite Element: Air  
Favorite cartoon charactor: Spongebob and Hay Lin  
Status in the W.I.T.C.H. dimension: Guardian of Gravity

Full Name: Mariah Rose Hino  
Name Meaning:  
Nickname: Kristina  
Age: 12  
Birthday: September 9th, 1992  
Sign: Virgo  
Grade: 8th after summer vacation ends.still cant belive i passed  
Style: anything that i find at Khols sp, hand-me-downs sticks out tounge, or whatever is on my floor!  
Favorite animal: Horse, Guinea Pig, Hampster HAMTARO, Gerbil, mouse and i am scared of them... , Unicorn Hey, it's still an animal, Cat, dog.  
Favorite food: Uh... KFC's mashed potato's and gravy.. that was the first thing to come to mind...  
Pets: alot of fish... at the end of the summer i am getting another guinea pig... going to be named trying to get off HP name streak Kira! laugh or Lacus.  
Siblings: older twin sister (MIA- sorta) Athena, older brother- Pete/Peter. Soon to be sister-in-law- Ginine  
Favorite color: Crimson, sakura pink, black, sliver!  
Favorite type of movie: animated action, comedy, mystery.  
Favorite show: Uh... alot! look RPG characters! They are all diffrent versions of me- the TV shows are the same as mine!  
Favorite book: alot of manga, WITCH, Throughbred, Harry Potter-all, Adam and Eve and Pinch me.  
Favorite movie: Uhh... currently a tie between Herbie, the Sisterhood, Howl's Moving Castle, and Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz.  
Favorite flower: Rose and Tulip.  
Hobbies: Reading, writing, surfing net, drawing, watching TV, RPGing, Horseback riding, class 4-5 White Water Rafting Perferably on the Nolichucky River in North Caorlina-tennasee  
Most cherished item: Laptop and Fridge!  
Favorite singer: Hilary Duff, Avril Lavigne, Skye Sweetnam, Jojo, Jessie McCartney, Aaron Carter, Usher.  
Favorite band: Simple Plan, Green Day, Everlife.  
Favorite type of music: Pop, Rock, tecno  
Favorite song: Alot.  
Favorite instrument: Piano, drums, recorder  
Ethnic backround: Uh... nu clue...  
Favorite board game: Simpsons Clue!  
Favorite Element: Hmm... Air, water, earth, fire, energy, darkness, and light!  
Favorite cartoon charactor: alot  
Garudian Element: Darkness

Name: Cee Cee  
Nickname: Taranee, T  
Age: 14  
Birthday: November 22, 1990  
Sign: Sagittarius  
Grade: 8th  
Style: trendy  
Favorite animal: Panadas  
Favorite food: pasta  
Pets: To many to list!   
Siblings: little sister (Froggie), older brother (Cody), and older sister (Amber)  
Favorite color: Orange  
Favorite type of movie: Mystery  
Favorite show: W.i.t.c.h.  
Favorite book: W.i.t.c.h.- all of them,  
Favorite movie: Pirates of the Carribean  
Favorite sports: Swimming  
Favorite flower: Snapdragon  
Hobbies: Singing, swimming, taking pictures,  
Most cherished item: my W.i.t.c.h. collection!  
Favorite singer: Kelly Clarkson  
Favorite band: Destiny's Child  
Favorite type of music: all kinds!  
Favorite song: "Walk away" by Kelly Clarkson  
Favorite instrument: guitar  
Ethnic backround: African-American  
Favorite board game: Clue  
Favorite Element: Fire  
Favorite cartoon charactor: Taranee...that was hard!   
Guardian Element: Light

Full Name: Rachael  
Name meaning: uhm...dunno! i think it means lamb. urgh!  
Nicknames: my current one is Hay, but i also have Princey (don't ask)  
Birthday: January 20th 1993  
Age: 12  
Sign: Capricorn  
Grade: 7th  
Look: black hair which goes a bit past my shoulders and curls at the ends, black eyes.  
Personality: Never gives up. oh, and i never lie unless absolutely necessary and for a good reason.  
Favourite animal: puppies!  
Family: one mum, one stepdad, one stepsis, and one grandmother.

Pets: sadly, none  
Hobbies: reading, writing stories and fanfics, playing tennis, swimming, going online, hanging out with my friends, adoring hay lin...  
My most cherished possesion: uhm...my laptop! or else i wouldn't be here right now!  
Favourite colours: red and black  
Favourite movies: all the hp movies and pirates of the carribean. and peter pan...  
Favourite cartoons: witch, teen titans  
Favourite tv shows: drake and josh, the suite life of zack and cody.  
Favourite singer: Avril Lavigne  
Favourite band: uhm...do the gorillaz count?  
Favourite subjects in school: english, art, dt (design and technology) and lunch!  
Favourite element: Air  
Favourite cartoon character: Hay Lin and Starfire and bb.  
Book: anything thrilling or scary.  
All time fave boys (cartoon and real): eric, bb, jeremy sumpter...  
Guardian element: To Be Determined

Full Name: Emma  
Name Meaning: Universal  
Nickname: Myuu, Birdie TT  
Age: 10  
Birthday: March 21, 1995  
Sign: Aries (ascendant sign is Virgo)  
Grade: 5th after Summer Break  
Style: No certain style...her mom still picks out clothes for her. TT  
Favorite animal: Ferrets, hedgehogs, cats  
Favorite food: Spaghetti, McDonalds french fries  
Pets: A cat named Casey (which means Brave)  
Siblings: A younger sister (not telling you her na

Favorite color: Blue, yellow, purple, pink  
Favorite type of movie: animated, action, comedy  
Favorite show: Winx Club, HiHiPuffyAmiYumi, Chalk Zone, Fairly OddParents, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Sonic SatAM  
Favorite book: Fruits Basket #1  
Favorite movie: Star Wars, The Mask, Madagascar  
Favorite flower: Orange Mango Paradise  
Hobbies: Internet, RPing, chatting on Yahoo, drawing  
Favorite singer: Kely Clarkson, Hilary Duff  
Favorite band: Bowling for Soup  
Favorite type of music: Pop and Rock  
Favorite song: Breakaway--Kelly Clarkson, Fly--Hilary Duff, Miss Independent--Kelly Clarkson  
Favorite instrument: Electric guitar  
Ethnic backround: German, Italian, British  
Favorite board game: None  
Favorite Element: Light  
Favorite cartoon charactor: Ami, Stella, Bloo, Sonic  
Status in the W.I.T.C.H. dimension: Guardian of Wood (Yeah, the normal age range is usually 12-15, but it's my creation, so I'm bending the rules a tad.)

There we are: Just 8 normal kids who just happen to end up in the world of W.I.T.C.H. Chapter 1 is forthcoming, so stay tuned.


	2. The Adventure Begins

It's showtime! In chapter 1, me, Caitlin, and John find out we've been zapped to the kooky alternate universe, where a certain group of girl superheroes awaits.

**Scott's POV**

WHERE THE CHIPPIT AM I!" I shouted. It all happened so fast. When I went to sleep last night, I was in my own sweet room. Now, I was trapped in some whacked-out alternate cartoon dimension!

As I continued to run like a headless chicken, I ran smack dab into a young girl with blonde-brown hair. Now, I hadn't seen her physically in my life, but something about her was familiar to me.

"Caitlin?"

**Caitlin's POV**

"Wait, I am the only one who says chippit, except for . . ." I paused, and then let out a gasp. I was still trying to get over the fact that I was in a cartoon world. "SCOTT!" I screamed, jumping. I put my white bucket hat back on my head as I looked at him.

"This is beyond creepy," I said, starting to bite my nails, but stopping myself. I took my blue glasses off and then put them on again. Nope, this was not a dream.

This is real, I thought, starting to get excited. Last thing I knew I was in my room surrounded by four pink walls, I shuddered at this point. Why did my room have to be pink anyway? And now I'm here. What is going on?

**Scott's POV**

As Caitlin and I were walking around this weird universe, wondering what happened, we came across another young man who seemed spookily familiar.

"John?" Okay, I was now officially freaked out here. I was in this cuckoo alternate dimension, and apparently, my online friends were here as well. "Where are we?" we asked each other.

And then... they showed up.

"Hey, you must be new here," a certain cheery raven haired girl chirped.

"Oh. My. God." Caitlin whispered. "Hay Lin?" That was Caitlin's cue to start screaming like a mad girl. 

Meanwhile, John and I stared wide-eyed at the sight before us. It was _them_. The famous W.I.T.C.H. girls. We had actually teleported to their world. Then, we realized: We were standing in front of THE Earth Guardian, Cornelia herself! John and I instantly started giggling like little schoolgirls, which kinda made us look foolish, but we didn't care. We were in the W.I.T.C.H. world. And we were loving every second of it.

**John's POV**

"This is weird" I said "But good"

I looked at the w.i.t.c.h group. Cornelia was just as elegant as I imagined her to be.

"Can you tell us whats going?" I asked

"What do you mean?" Cornelia replied

I'm actually talking to Cornelia I thought giddily

"Well we're not suppose to be here," I said

**Scott's POV**

We explained to the Guardians our situation, not knowing what to expect. We were shocked when Will smiled and gave us a reassuring nod.

"We believe you. In fact, we're actually the ones who brought you here. We were informed by our friend, the Oracle, of a new threat coming to our world that would require your assistance. The three of you now possess certain qualities that will help us in our new mission. Scott, you and John now possess extraordinary martial arts skills and swordsmanship that will provide the perfect muscle. And, you Caitlin..." Will continued, turning to Cait, who was at this point wearing the biggest grin I had ever seen, a grin that only got bigger when Will took out the Heart of Candracar. "...have been chosen as the Guardian of Gravity." At this, a black light exploded out of the Heart, aimed directly at Caitlin. John and I watched in awe as our friend became encased in the light, which had now expanded into a big bubble.

The next we saw of Caitlin, she was decked out in a modified version of the traditional Guardians' outfits, with turqouise baggy pants replacing the dress. Her hair grew longer and was now tied in a ponytail. Caitlin looked at herself and squealed joyfully.

"We will return you to your world when we have completed our mission. Now, the only question to ask is, do you accept your new destinies?"

"You don't have to ask us twice," John answered.

"We would be honored to help you," I said in agreement.

"You can count on us! Especially me," Caitlin replied giddly.

"Great! We'll show you around," Hay Lin said cheerily. As we were given the grand tour of Heatherfield, the three of us had no doubt: This was the beginning of an awesome friendship.

**John's POV**

Just because they were cartoons in my world doesn't mean they wasnt real here I thought, I promised myself to do everything I could to help. Luckily I already did martial arts and sword training so I had to wonder if I recieved any benefits to actually inhance my capabilities.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Cornelia

I shook my head

"It's nothing" I replied "but rest assured whatevers ahead I'll give it my all"

I sat in the park looking to the stary sky. I had wrote about this place alot in fanfictions but I never dreamed I'd actually be here. After we went our seprate ways I went to find a bank. I had fell asleep on top of my bed while still in my clothes the night before cause I was tired and luckily I had my wallet on me, including bank cards and the like.  
now, sat on the park bench, I was in deep thought.  
What was to become of our lives in our world while we were gone?

**Scott's POV**

This was SO COOL! I had met two of my online friends, and run into the actual characters of W.I.T.C.H. all in the same day. I returned to my house and logged into YIM for no real reason. That's when I saw that a person by the name of guardiangirl624 was online.

"Marissa! She's here too!" That must've meant that every one of my internet buddies was here. Cee Cee! Rach! Kristina! Emma! They were all here in this wonderful dimension. And, if that was the case, I deduced, then they too, were Guardians just like my dear friend Caitlin!

_Yep, this is gonna be one awesome adventure_ I thought to myself.

**Caitlin's POV**

I followed Hay Lin to the Silver Dragon and ran in as quickly as I could. "Oh my gosh, THIS PLACE IS SO CHIPPIN' AWESOME!" I exclaimed, looking around, and hugging Mr. and Mrs. Lin. I then ran up the stairs and quickly found Hay Lin's room.

"Er..." Hay Lin was still trying to get over the fact that I knew my way all around her house.

"Wow!" I said, picking up comic books that I've never heard of and looking at the outfits in her closet.

Hay Lin just stood in her doorway, staring. "Um, yeah, so my parents said you can stay here while you are in this world. They think you are my old friend that moved to Fadden Hills, and now you have come back to visit. But don't worry, no time will pass in your original world while you're gone."

I just nodded excitedly as I sat at her window seat and looked out over Heatherfield. I knew she had a window in her room but I didn't know she had such a great view. This is going to be so awesome! I thought, grinning


End file.
